Spirit of Truth
by Mika Chan 55
Summary: Drabbles based around the Spirit of Truth and the other Guardians. First RotG fic. Please give it shot!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I am hooked with RotG. Decided to give writing a fic about it a try, let's see how well it will do/last ^^; Basically, it's going to be drabbles based around the Spirit of Truth (hence the title). The length of each chapter will vary, depending on what exactly i'm writing about.

Hope you like this first drabble, sorry if it is confusing. Next chapter you'll get a better look into the new Spirit.

Disclaimers: Don't own them

Spirit of Truth

A lithe, 5'6" figure, drops gracefully down from the sky and lands softly on the ground behind a sobbing young girl as she opens the door to her home. Following the girl into the house she hears the mother call out in worry and hurries over to her sobbing daughter.

"Honey, sweetie, what's wrong?" The brown haired woman kneels down and lays hands softly on the daughter's shoulders and glances behind her daughter, not seeing the figure standing right there, "Where's Jack? Isn't he with you?"

At the name of her older brother, the young girl breaths in a hiccupping sob, "H-He," Unable to continue the girl buries herself against the warmth of her mother and sobs into her comforting embrace. Dread fills the mother and she holds the young one tight, "Where's Jack sweetie?"

The figure kneels down behind the sobbing child and places a hand against her back. On the back of the mysterious figure's hand is a tattoo of a deep indigo dolphin that shines lightly as the owner's eyes close in concentration. The light surrounds the sobbing child, allowing her to calm down and finally blurt out to her mother what happened to her son, Jack.

The mother cries out in despair and, after ordering her daughter to stay put, rushes out into the village to gather her fellow villagers to hopefully save her son.

With the work done, the invisible figure leaves the house and with an unseeing glance around the now frantic village, taps the fig tree branch against the ground and lifts up into the sky and away.

End

Short and sweet.

Let me know what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next drabble. Not too sure about this one, but, i am content on it.

Disclaimer: Don't own the them. Except for my OC.

Enjoy!

Chapter Two

Bright blue eyes glance down from their position from on top of a sturdy tree branch. There, sitting on a fallen log, is a teen girl, maybe not much older than him. Curious Jack Frost drops down from the tree and walks over to the girl and stands before her to take her in.

She has straight, strawberry blonde, hair that falls down to just below her shoulder blades. The outfit she is wearing is one that Jack has never seen before. She is wearing a sleeveless orange shirt, and pale yellow, loose fitting pants. On her feet are just simple cloth shoes. When Jack's gaze moves back up he jumps slightly on seeing her looking in his direction.

His brow furrows in confusion as he takes in her gaze. She has hazel eyes; however the color is dull and cloudy. The white haired boy inhales in realization, "Blind?"

Her eyes blink slowly and her mouth opens up, "You do realize it's not nice to stare," This causes Jack to jump back and stumble. This makes him end up on his butt in the snow and having the girl's lips quirk in amusement, "You alright there Jack?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jack responds automatically before he realizes what happened, "Wait, you know I'm here? You can see me? Hear me?"

Lips grow wider in a grin, "Yeah, I know you are here. No, I cannot see you," Jack cringes slightly, realizing his mistake, "And, obviously I can hear you,"

"H-How?" Jack questions, unsure on exactly what he wants to ask the first person ever to speak to him since he woke up from his lake around a year and a half ago. The girl pats the log next to her and he stands up before making his way the few steps to the log and sits down next to this confusing girl.

"The moon asked me to come and help you out with smoothing out your powers," She answers as she lays her chin in her hand as she glances over at the boy sitting next to her, "I am a spirit. Same as you,"

More questions flood the winter spirit's head. Why the moon talks to her and not him. Why can't anyone see him. There are other spirits? And if that is true, why is she the only one to talk to him so far? Jack Frost opens his mouth and the only question that blurts out is: "Who are you?"

"My name is Truth,"

End

Hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought!

Truth's outfit: www. totaltravel com/ images/ photos/ 196045/ 585038. jpg


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next drabble. Thanks for the reviews LittleBearandJazzie, and TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness. Hope you like this next part! :)

Chapter Three

Truth steps up to Jack and lays a hand on his shoulder, feeling the tense muscles under her hold. The muscles tense even more, if that is even possible, before Jack steps forward and out of her hold. The blind spirit sighs, "Jack,"

"Don't," Jack response tersely, "Just…don't"

The strawberry blonde sighs out; blowing her bangs up in the progress, and shakes her head, "Fine than, I need to take care of a few truths. I'll be back later," There is no response but she gets the feeling that Jack is glancing at her. With a flick of her foot, she brings her fig tree branch up to her hand. Before she leaves, she sets it on the ground and leans against it. The winter spirit can't help but quirk his lips on seeing the staff/branch once again.

It is a good two heads taller than Truth herself and a few inches above her head the staff branches out, as if it was broken from the tree itself. Fig leaves are scattered on the top part as well as, surprisingly, bright yellow daffodils.

Truth straightens up and taps the ground with her staff and floats up a couple inches, staring unerringly at Jack, "You will be seen Jack," Before he can even formulate a response she shoots up into the sky, turns southward, and flies in the direction that a truth needs to be seen to. Jack glowers and faces the ground before kicking up and heading farther north, where he can sense snow is needed.

A few moments later Truth lands down in a small town and walks up to a modest home and steps through the unopened door as if it is not there. Once inside there is a young female, around the age of 23, pacing in the living room and wringing her hands in nervousness, her frantic gaze resting on the clock on every pass she makes.

A few minutes later a car pulls up and the woman's boyfriend enters into house and spots her pacing, "Sam? Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Uh-uh," Sam stutters out, "Jeff, there's something I need to tell you,"

Jeff steps up to the slightly freaking out Sam and wraps her up in a comforting hug, "Shhh sweetie, deep breath, that's it, there you go," He pulls back slightly, "Now, what is it that you need to tell me?"

Sam's words catch in her throat, and Truth reaches up and gently picks a daffodil off of her staff and steps up behind the young woman and sets the, now transparent, daffodil into her hair. Letting the words blurt free, "I'm pregnant,"

Truth leaves the exclamations of joy behind her. With a jump and a glide the blind spirit ends up in the next town over and stops next to an arguing couple. The woman of the couple is about to open her mouth and spew out some lies to her boyfriend on where she was last night, but before she is able to Truth whacks her with her staff.

"I was fucking Tommy last night, and damn, was he good," Her eyes widen and her hand covers her mouth in shock, she didn't mean to say that.

"That's what I thought," The man states coolly, "We're through,"

The Spirit of Truth grins slightly before pushing herself up into the air and to the next Truth that needs to be said. Weather the person wants it to be said or not.

End

Hope it was good. It was a slight insight of how Truth takes care of the...well...truth.. ^^;

Let me know what you thought!


End file.
